Geng Akatsuki
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Kisah Fantasy ttg sebuah Geng bernama Akatsuki, mereka berniat menguasai dunia melalui kejahatan, namun sesuatu hal terjadi pada sang ketua dan membuat geng itu berubah haluan. Enjoy It ! readers kategori M masuk! yang belom sabar dulu! Warning inside!


**WARNING!!**

Membaca dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (bo'ong kok ^_^;).

Kalo mao baca, dipersilahkan. Namun karena ratednya M yang baca mesti 17+, yang masih di bawah 17 diharapkan tidak ikut membaca, ntar ajah kalo udah 17 taon baru mampir lagi kesini, tapi kalo masih nekat juga, ya ngga pa pa, resiko tanggung sendiri.

Jangan kaget kalau didalam cerita terdapat LEMON (rated M gitu loh), OOC!?, geje dsb.

Nama-nama tokoh berasal dari manga NARUTO karya saya sendiri.

Jleb, Jleb, Jleb (suara kunai dan shuriken yang nancep).

Iya, iya, ngaku deh . . , punya om Masashi Kishimoto.

Sedangkan alur cerita diambil langsung dari cerpen rakyat indonesia yang berjudul 'Kecebong Yang Nakal' (ngawur).

Cerita dibawah pernah beredar di kalangan masyarakat, namun hanya beredar dari mulut ke mulut saja, dan tidak jelas siapa pengarangnya aslinya.

Namun saya mencoba mengadaptasikannya dan sedikit banyak meng_edit cerpen tersebut dan hasilnya seperti dibawah ini.

**SUMMARY**: Kali ini geng Akatsuki berperan sebagai geng kecebong yang tinggal di sungai, geng yang berniat untuk menguasai seluruh sungai melalui kejahatan, namun sesuatu hal terjadi pada sang pemimpin dan merubah haluan geng tersebut ke arah yang berbeda.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, saya persembahkan . . .

**Geng ****Kecebong Akatsuki**

Pada suatu hari, disebuah kerajaan bernama kerajaan Konohagakure, hiduplah seorang putri yang bernama putri Hinata, dengan parasnya yang cantik dan bodinya yang oke punya, membuat setiap lelaki dari seluruh penjuru negeri berniat untuk meminangnya, dan pria beruntung yang berhasil meminangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria kelahirann 10 oktober yang dulunya hanya seorang gelandangan pantang menyerah, walaupun sering gagal dalam mengumpulkan sesuap nasi, Naruto tak pernah berhenti maupun mengeluh atas kegagalannya tersebut, dia terus, terus dan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi.

Pernah ada suatu kejadian yang mengejutkan di sebuah 'warteg' di pinggir kerajaan, saat itu Naruto diusir keluar oleh sang pemilik warteg dengan kejam.

Dag dig dug duer (suara pukulan dan tendangan)

"Uhuk, uhuk, ugh, siaaal," ujar Naruto karena baru saja dilempar keluar.

"Hey kau, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan datang lagi kesini, pergilah dan carilah pekerjaan, dengan begitu kau akan bisa mendapat sesuap nasi dari hasil keringatmu sendiri, jangan hanya meminta-minta dan berharap pada belas kasihan orang lain saja, dasar gelandangan tak berguna," ujar pemilik warteg yang bernama pak Teuchi.

"Huh, walaupun kau berkata seperti itu, percuma saja paman, aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu, lihat saja, besok aku akan datang lagi kesini," ujar Naruto sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Grrrr . . , tarik kembali ucapanmu barusan, kalau tidak akan kuhajar kau," ujar paman Teuchi yang geram mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Huh, aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kata gelandanganku, karena mendapat sesuap nasi adalah cita-citaku," ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan warteg dengan semangat membara.

Semua yang ada di warteg itu tertegun dengan semangat Naruto yang pantang menyerah, termasuk sang putri Hinata yang kala itu sedang disuruh membeli lauk pauk, karena malam itu kebetulan Bunda Ratu sedang tidak masak.

Sejak saat itu, hati putri Hinata menjadi tergerak dan mulai memperhatikan Naruto sampai akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gelandangan tersebut, mereka akhirnya berpacaran dan setelah hampir setahun berlalu mereka menikah, pernikahan pun diadakan secara besar-besaran dan berlangsung dengan sukses, rupa-rupanya setelah Naruto di dandani, penampilannya tak seburuk yang terlihat selama ini, wajah tampan dengan mata biru yang mempesona, juga dengan tubuhnya yang bidang dan berbentuk (hasil dari tendangan dan pukulan yang ia terima selama ini), membuat semua tamu undangan tak sungkan-sungkan untuk memuji keserasian pasangan tersebut.

Pesta pun berakhir pada pukul lima sore, setelah melepas lelah selama beberapa saat, sang pengantin wanita disuruh mandi di sungai untuk membersihkan diri, ini adalah adat yang diwariskan secara turun temurun di kerajaan Konohagakure, tuan putri Hinata pun menurutinya. Dengan ditemani seorang selir, putri Hinata pergi ke sungai, ia melepas seluruh pakaian dan meletakannya di batu besar yang terdapat di tepian sungai, lalu dengan anggunnya putri Hinata turun perlahan ke sungai sampai seluruh tubuhnya terendam oleh air sungai, dan dari sinilah asal mula perjalanan panjang sang jagoan kita dimulai.

Kebetulan di sungai tempat putri Hinata berendam, terdapat sebuah geng kecebong yang sudah amat terkenal akan kenakalannya, nama geng tersebut adalah Akatsuki, dengan di pimpin oleh Pein sebagai ketuanya, mereka merampas telur-telur ikan lain dan menyembunyikannya dibawah batu dan juga mencuri persediaan makanan ikan lain, namun walaupun begitu, mereka selalu gagal untuk melakukan kenakalan yang sesungguhnya, mereka malah selalu di sanjung dan dipuji karena tindakan yang mereka lakukan, tindakan mereka yang menyembunyikan telur-telur ikan lain, membuat telur itu selamat dari pemangsa dan berhasil menetas dengan selamat, juga tindakan mereka mencuri makanan, mereka selalu menyerahkan hasil rampasan mereka kepada panti-pantian jompo dekat sungai tempat mereka tinggal, mereka terlalu tak tega melihat ikan-ikan yang sudah berumur dengan perut keroncongan, kebetulan yang mereka rampas adalah makanan-makanan milik ikan-ikan yang diduga terlibat kasus Korupsi, jadilah mereka dianggap sebagai pahlawan sungai tersebut.

"Arrgggghhhh, sebal-sebal-sebal-sebaaaaallll, kenapa setiap kali kita melakukan kejahatan, kita malah menuai hasil yang sebaliknya, memangnya kita ini pahlawan," ujar sang ketua geng kecebong Akatsuki, Pein.

"Habisss . . , kalau dilihat secara sepintas, kita ini memang seperti pahlawan," ujar Konan.

"Kalau begini terus, mau di taruh dimana mukaku ini sebagai ketua," sahut Pein kesal.

"A-anu, kau boleh menaruhnya disini kok ketua, aku sudah tidak memerlukan tempat ini lagi," ujar Tobi sambil menunjuk kaleng sarden bekas.

"Kau, Tobi . . , kau mau mempermainkanku ya," sahut Pein tambah kesal.

"Habisnya, tadi ketua bilang . . ," balas Tobi lugu.

"Sudah-sudah, tak perlu mempertengkarkan masalah sepele begitu," sahut Itachi kalem.

"Benar, bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan tindakan kita yang selanjutnya, hm" usul Deidara.

"Kalau begitu, apa rencana," tanya Hidan.

"Apapun rencananya, minumnya teh botol sos*o, ehm, maksudku, pokoknya kita harus berhasil," ujar Kisame.

"Tapi apa rencananya, kalau tak ada rencana, usaha kita akan kembali sia-sia," sahut Kakuzu.

Lalu terdengarlah suara percikan air dari tengah sungai ( kecipak, kecipuk), mereka semua pun bergegas melihat dari mana asal percikan tersebut, dan ternyata suara percikan tersebut berasal dari putri Hinata yang tengah berendam.

"Ketua, ada sesuatu yang memasuki daerah kekuasaan kita . . " ujar Tobi.

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya . . " sahut Pein, "ayo kita selidiki."

"Ouugghhh," sahut mereka bertujuh secara serempak.

Mereka berdelapanpun berenang perlahan mendekati target.

"Wow, mahluk apa ini, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya," ujar Tobi kagum, Tobi bergerak mendekat dan ia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh, "lihat-lihat, ada dua buah gundukan besar!" sahut Tobi.

"Hmm, apa itu ya . . , aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, hm," ujar Deidara yang ikut bergerak mendekat.

"Itu adalah gunung kembar . . ," sahut Itachi yakin.

"Hee . . ," mereka bertujuh kaget mendengarnya.

"Da- dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu?," tanya Kisame.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya dari salah seorang sahabat lama, katanya gunung kembar itu hanya dimiliki oleh mahluk darat yang benama manusia, dan hanya yang betinalah yang memiliki benda seperti ini," tambah Itachi.

"Ma- ma- manusia kau bilang . . , jadi i- ini mahluk yang bernama manusia itu," tanya Pein setengah tak percaya.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang menjadi pikiranku . . " kata Tobi.

"Apa itu Tobi . . ," tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa kak Konan tidak memilikinya, padahal kan dia juga seekor betina," tambah Tobi sambil cengegesan.

"Berisiiikkk . . ," balas Konan dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh, kupikir apa . . , dasar Tobi," Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"A- aku akan menyeledikinya sebentar," ujar Tobi seraya berlalu pergi.

"Hati-hati Tobi, kita belum tau seberbahaya apakah mahluk ini," ujar sang ketua.

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku," balas Tobi yang kini sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Mereka semua terus mengamati dengan seksama, sambil sesekali berusaha menghindari gerakan tangan putri Hinata. Tapi . . .

"Cihui, asyik . . , yei yei . . ," teriakan gembira itu berasal dari Hidan dan Kakuzu yang tengah bermain perosotan di gunung kembar tersebut.

"Goblog, jangan kesitu, nanti kau dimakannya . . ," kata Kisame menasehati.

"Tenang saja, benda ini tidak menggigit kok, ayo main sama-sama," balas Kakuzu.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Kisame, mereka memang masih anak-anak," tambah Itachi.

"Ya ya, mereka memang masih anak-anak, ng!?, lalu kau sendiri sedang apa . . ," tanya Kisame.

"Ah, kupikir gunung ini sangat empuk seperti Tramboline, jadi aku menaikinya," kata Itachi sambil melompat-lompat memantul di gunung kembar itu.

"Kau sendiri juga masih anak-anak, dasar bodoh," sahut Kisame kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang asalnnya dari bawah tempat mereka berenang.

"Oooiiiiii . . ,"

"Itu suara Tobi, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya, ayo kita periksa . . " perintah sang ketua.

Mereka semua pun berenang ke bawah kemana suara tersebut berasal.

"Ada apa Tobi, apa ada yang menyerangmu? Tanya ketua sedikit khawatir.

"Bukan begitu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang hebat, ayo cepat ikuti aku."

Mereka semua saling pandang dengan wajah penasaran, namun mereka tetap mengikuti Tobi yang sudah lebih dulu pergi memimpin jalan. Tak beberapa lama Tobi berhenti berenang, dan dengan senangnya ia menunjukan apa yang telah ia temukan . . .

"Kita sudah sampai, ini dia . . ." sahut Tobi penuh percaya diri.

"Waahh, apa itu . . , itu adalah sebuah gua, hebat sekali . . , kira-kira apa isinya ya . . ,"

Semua kecebong itu berWAH-WAHan ria melihat apa yang Tobi temukan.

"Hei, bukankah ini masih satu bagian dengan gunung kembar yang berada diatas sana?," tanya Hidan.

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu," ujar Pein sambil menengadah keatas memastikan perkataannya.

"Ada dua buah gunung kembar dan sebuah gua, manusia itu benar-benar mahluk yang aneh ya!?" kata Kisame.

"Fufufufu, bagaimana?, hebat 'kan apa yang kutemukan ini?" ujar Tobi bangga.

"Hehehehe, kau memang hebat Tobi, kau adalah anak buah kesayanganku," puji sang ketua.

"Benar kan!?, benar kan!?, aku hebat kan!?, hahahaha, takutlah kalian semua pada si jenius Tobi ini, wahahahaha."

"Oi oi, jangan ngelunjak ya, baru di puji sedikit saja sudah bangga," sahut Konan cemburu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan gua ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah jelas 'kan, kita akan memasukinya dan melihat apa yang ada didalamnya, huhuhuhu, aku mencium sebuah petualangan," ujar ketua.

"Ta- tapi ketua, kita tidak tau apa yang bersembunyi didalam gua itu, mungkin saja itu adalah tempat yang berbahaya," kata Hidan sedikit gemetar.

"Hey hey, sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut seperti itu Hidan, aku mengajakmu bergabung dengan geng ini bukan untuk menjadikanmu seorang pengecut, lagi pula ini hanyalah sebuah gua, apa yang kau takutkan, hah!?" bentak sang ketua.

"Ba- baik, sesuai perintahmu ketua, maafkan atas kata-kata pengecut hamba barusan," ujar Hidan menyesal.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti, kita akan segera mengeksplorasi gua ini, bagi yang keberatan lebih baik tinggal diluar, aku menciptakan geng Akatsuki ini, bukan untuk diisi oleh para pengecut yang hanya bisa menangis ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah petualangan, apa kalian mengerti?."

"Kami mengerti ketua, izinkan kami ikut," teriak mereka bertujuh kompak.

"Bagus, dengan semangat seperti ini, kita taklukkan gua tak bernama ini, ayo semuanya . . ," ujar ketua memberi semangat.

"Ouuggghhh."

Putri Hinata yang tengah asyik mandi, tiba-tiba terkejut karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memasuki alat vitalnya, namun ia berpikir itu hanyalah perasaannya saja, jadi ia menghiraukannya, kecebong keduapun bergerak masuk, dan kembali putri Hinata menganggapnya hanya perasaannya saja, begitu pula yang terjadi dengan kecebong yang ketiga keempat dan kelima, semuanya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh putri Hinata, namun tiga kecebong terakhir tak bisa menentukan siapa giliran yang masuk berikutnya melalui Janken, akhirnya ketiga kecebong tersebut masuk secara serentak, dan membuat putri Hinata sadar bahwa memang ada seuatu yang memasuki alat vitalnya.

"Ketua, kami semua sudah masuk," ujar Tobi.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita akan segera mengeksplorasi gua ini, namun sebelum itu, ada baiknya kita berdoa dulu, kita berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing, berdoa mulai . . ,"

" . . . . . . . " (semua nampak berdoa dengan khidmat)

"Berdoa selesai . . , kalau begitu segera kita bergerak, satu hal yang ingin kukatakan, berhati-hatilah kalian semua," ujar Pein.

"Ya," mereka semua menyahut dengan penuh semangat.

Namun baru beberapa centi mereka bergerak, mereka dikejutkan dengan terjadinya gempa yang amat besar yang terjadi di dalam gua tersebut, ternyata putri Hinata yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang memasuki alat vitalnya, tengah bergerak kalang kabut tak karuan karena merasa tergelitik geli oleh gerakan para kecebong itu. Para kecebong itu pun ikut kalang kabut namun dengan alasan yang berbeda, mereka benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati dibuatnya, sang ketua pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gua tersebut mumpung masih ada kesempatan.

"Semuanya, segera tinggalkan gua ini, ternyata gua ini lebih berbahaya dari yang kita duga, cepat, jangan sampai terlambat . . ," ujar Pein.

Mereka pun segera bergegas keluar dari gua tersebut dengan selamat, sementara itu, putri Hinata bergerak untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan sungai tersebut.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja . . ?!," tanya Pein setelah berada diluar.

"Ya, kami tak apa-apa," jawab Hidan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Lho!?, Konan . . , Konan tidak ada," kata Kisame.

Semua kecebong itu cecelingukkan mencari Konan. Lalu . . .

"Tolooonngg, tolong aku Peiiinnnn," jerit Konan.

"I- itu Konan, dia tersangkut di rumput(?) yang tumbuh di depan gua itu,"

"Sial, kalau begini teus Konan akan dibawa oleh mahluk itu ke daratan, aku harus segera . . ,"

"Biar aku saja . . " ujar Pein sambil melesat pergi kearah putri Hinata.

Dengan gerakan Pein yang secepet kilat, ia berhasil tiba di mulut gua dengan cepat.

"Tolong aku Pein, ekorku tersangkut di rumput ini, aku jadi tak bisa berenang keluar," sahut Konan ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Konan, aku akan segera membebaskanmu dari rumput ini," kata Pein meyakinkan.

"Ketua, lebih cepat, manusia itu sudah berada di pinggiran sungai, sepertinya dia akan menuju ke daratan," ujar salah satu kecebong.

"Cih, tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus bergerak cepat," sahut Pein.

Setelah beberapa lama, usaha Pein belum juga membuahkan hasil, nampak raut wajah Konan mulai gelisah.

"Pein, sudahlah tinggalkan aku sendiri, mahluk ini akan segera kembali ke daratan, akan sangat berbahaya bila sampai itu terjadi, kita tak akan bisa kembali dengan selamat," ujar Konan yang sudah hampir putus asa.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan membiarkan mahluk ini membawamu ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu Konan, tunggu saja, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Kenapa!?, kenapa Pein?, tak perlu sampai sejauh itu, aku ini hanyalah anak buahmu," balas Konan.

"Tidak akan!, selama aku masih hidup, tidak akan kubiarkan satu pun anak buahku mati di hadapanku, terutama kau Konan, kau adalah kecebong yang paling berharga bagiku, karena aku . . , aku . . , karena aku menyukaimu Konan," ujar sang ketua.

"Pein . . ," ujar Konan, Konan lalu menyeka air matanya, "aku, aku juga menyukaimu Pein . . , aku tak ingin berpisah darimu,"

"Konan . . ,"

Pein pun merasa amat senang dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut Konan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali berusaha melepaskan Konan dari jeratan rumput tersebut, namun dalam usahanya untuk membebaskan Konan, Pein sendiri malah ikut terjerat oleh rumput itu dan kini keduanya sama-sama tak bisa bergerak, sementara itu putri Hinata terus bergerak ke tepian sungai.

"Pein, kau ikut terjerat!?" seru Konan.

"Maaf Konan, aku terlau ceroboh," ujar Pein lesu.

"Tidak apa Pein, walau pergi ke tempat berbahaya, walau harus mati atau pergi ke neraka sekali pun, asalkan bersamamu aku akan sangat senang,"

"Tidak!," seru Pein.

" . . . " Konan bingung mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Pein barusan.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu, Konan."

Konan semakin bingung, bagaimana mungkin Pein yang sedanag dalam keadaan terjerat mampu untuk membebaskannya, namun akhirnya Konan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Pein setelah melihat sekumpulan cakra yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Pein, jangan-jangan kau . . ," kata Konan tak percaya.

Pein hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak Pein, hentikan itu, walaupun kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang dengan itu . . ," seru Konan.

Pein tidak mempedulikan apa yang diucapkan oleh Konan, ia tetap mengumpulkan cakranya sampai batas maksimum, lalu ia memusatkan cakranya, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia berhasil melepaskan Konan dari jeratan rumput tersebut.

Konan terpental bersama potongan-potongan rumput yang terpotong berkat aksi Pein barusan (dalam gerak lambat), namun Pein tetap tak bisa melepaskan jeratan rumput ditubuhnya karena aksi terakhirnya tadi telah memakan habis semua cakranya yang tersisa.

"Pein, kau . . ," kata Konan serasa tak percaya.

"Kau adalah kecebong yang sangat berarti bagiku Konan, takkan kubiarkan kau mengalami hal seperti ini, teruslah hidup, dan berbahagialah untukku."

Konan hanya bisa diam tak percaya melihat kepergian Pein, ia terus menatap tubuh putri Hinata yang perlahan-lahan mulai terangkat dari permukaan air sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

"PEEIIINNNNNN . . . . ."

"Ketuaaaaaaa . . . ." teriak semua anggota geng Akatsuki yang hanya bisa diam tak berdaya menyaksikan kepergian ketuanya.

Suara tangis pun pecah menggema di seantero sungai, dengan disertai riakkan air yang masih tersisa dari gerakan putri Hinata, para kecebong itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun tetap tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk membawa kembali sang ketua tercinta, kini geng kecebong Akatsuki telah kehilangan sosok yang paling berpengaruh, sosok yang menjadi panutan dan sosok yang amat dibanggakan sebagai simbol keberadaan geng itu sendiri.

Berita tentang kepergian Pein sebagai ketua geng kecebong Akatsuki pun menyebar dengan cepat, isak tangis terdengar dari segala penjuru sungai, semua penghuni sungai itu merasa kehilangan akan kepergian Pein yang menurut mereka adalah sosok yang penyabar dan welas asih, dan malam itu, semua ikan berkumpul untuk men_do'a_kan kepergian Pein, sambil berharap semoga segala amal ibadahnya di terima disisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, putri Hinata yang telah selesai melakukan ritual mandi, sedang bersiap untuk menghadapi malam pertamanya dengan sang pengantin pria, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Putri Hinata, anda sudah di tunggu oleh tuan Naruto dikamarnya," ucap salah seorang prajurit.

"Ba- baik, aku akan segera kesana," balas putri Hinata.

Kemudian putri Hinata langsung bergegas menuju kamar dimana Naruto berada, dan sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu besar yang telah didandani dengan cantik, putri Hinata pun segera mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!," ujar Naruto dari dalam.

Putri Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil melipat lengan kemeja panjangnya menjadi terhenti karena melihat sosok putri Hinata yang sudah ia nantikan sejak tadi.

"Hi- Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, "kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini," puji Naruto kepada istrinya itu.

"Bi- bisa saja Naruto-kun ini," ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Melihat kemolekan istrinya itu, Naruto tak kuasa untuk segera menyentuh dan menjadikan Hinata miliknya sepenuhnya malam ini. Naruto kemudian bergerak kebelakang Hinata, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan ia mulai menciumi tengkuk jenjang Hinata yang putih dan bersih, tak pelak hal itu membuat tubuh Hinata yang sensitif menjadi terangsang.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun . . ," jerit Hinata pelan.

Tak puas hanya dengan itu, Naruto lalu melepas jubah yang sedang dikenakan oleh Hinata, dan kini terlihatlah sebuah daster panjang yang transparan berwarna putih, daster itu tak mampu menyembunyikan bra dan G-string yang dipakai oleh Hinata, dan membuat Naruto semakin menggebu-gebu. Diremasnya dada Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus-elus bokong Hinata yang besar lagi empuk.

Lalu Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata ke hadapannya dan mulai melakukan French Kiss yang cukup lama, setelah itu Naruto mulai melepaskan daster Hinata, Naruto juga melepaskan bajunya dan kemudian mendorong Hinata jatuh diatas sebuah kasur yang megah, Naruto lalu kembali menciumi bibir Hinata untuk beberapa saat, kemudian perlahan turun ke leher sampai ke bagian dada Hinata, kemudian Naruto menaikkan bra Hinata keatas hingga dada-dadanya yang besar terlihat dengan sangat jelas dihadapan Naruto.

"Whoaa," ujar Naruto kagum.

"Ja- jangan berkata seperti itu, Na- Naruto-kun, kau hanya membuatku malu saja," sahut Hinata.

"Tak perlu malu Hinata, karena kau adalah isteriku, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut," kata Naruto

Lalu Naruto mempraktekkan semua pengalamannya untuk memuaskan Hinata, mulai dari menjilat, menghisap sampai menggigit pelan puting Hinata yang berwarna merah muda, tak pelak hal itu membuat Hinata mejerit dan mendesah keasyikan, berkali-kali Naruto dengan lidahnya yang terlatih, berhasil membuat Hinata menggerang penuh hasrat, Naruto lalu menghentikan gerakannya, ia mulai membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan Mr, P nya yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi. Lalu ia berkata kepada Hinata . . .

"Hi- Hinata, maukah kau . . ,"

Hinata mengerti dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan, ia lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk merebahkan tubuhnya, tangannya mulai mengelus-elus naik turun Mr, P Naruto, setelah itu Hinata mulai menjilati dan kemudian melahap Mr, P Naruto dengan seksama.

"Kimochi?" tanya Hinata.

"Kimochiii," balas Naruto sambil merem melek keenakkan.

SLERP SLERP SLERP

Dan setelah agak lama, Naruto menghentikan gerakan Hinata, lalu membaringkan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, bolehkah aku melakukannya sekarang . . !?" pinta Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, lalu naruto dengan terburu-buru melepaskan G-string yang masih dikenakan oleh Hinata, dan terlihat di G-string itu sudah basah oleh cairan lengket yang keluar dari Ms, V Hinata. Lalu Naruto merentangkan kedua paha Hinata, tangan kanannya memegang Mr,P untuk menuntunnya masuk kedalam Ms, V Hinata.

"Itai . . ," jerit Hinata menahan rasa sakit ketika ujung Mr, P Naruto telah berhasil masuk, sontak jeritan itu membuat Naruto menghentikan determinasinya.

"Daijoubu?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Hinata lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "mm, daijoubu daijoubu,"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto lega dan kembali melanjutkan determinasinya pada Ms, V Hinata.

Sesaat kemudian pun Mr, P Naruto sudah berhasil masuk sepenuhnya, Naruto lalu bergerak maju mundur untuk memberikan efek yang lebih nikmat bagi keduanya.

"Ahh, Na- Naruto-kun, su- sugoi," ujar Hinata yang merasa takjub akan sensasi malam pertama.

Malam itu teriakan kecil dan desah-desah panas tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari kamar dua sejoli itu. Kini sudah hampir satu jam berlalu dan Naruto masih terus menggenjot tubuh Hinata, sudah berbagai macam posisi mereka praktekkan, dan nampaknya stamina Naruto sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Hi- Hinata-chan, aku, aku sudah tak tahan lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Na- Naruto-kun, aku juga . . ,"

"Ahh, Hinata . . .ahh ahh ahh,"

"Naruto-kun . . , ahh"

"Ahh. , ahh , aaaahhhhhh . . . ,"

Jeritan panjang terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua, menandakan berakhirnya petualangan sex mereka malam itu, keduanya kini sama-sama terbaring lemas tak berdaya, mereka sedikit melakukan French Kiss sebagai penutup.

"Hinata, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk malam ini, aku sangat senang engkau mau menerima cintaku ini," ujar Naruto.

"Seharusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu, Naruto-kun, betapa bahagianya aku bisa berbagi kenikmatan seperti ini berdua denganmu," balas Hinata.

Naruto lalu memandang sejenak kekasihnya itu, ia mencium kening Hinata dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Hinata," ucapnya perlahan.

Hinata pun ingin segera memejamkan matanya, namun senbelum itu ia berpikir untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dulu, jadi ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya, Hinata menyiramkan air ke sekujur tubuhnya dan limpahan air itu mengalir kedalam lubang pembuangan melewati pipa-pipa panjang yang gelap dan akhirnya sampai di sungai.

Para penghuni sungai yang tengah dalam suasana berkabung, dikagetkan dengan air bah yang datang dari lubang pipa yang sudah berlumut itu.

"Lari semuanya, ada Tsunamiiii . . ," teriak salah satu kecebong.

Semua lari tunggang langgang mendengar hal itu, ombakpun menerjang semua yang ada dihadapannya dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau berantakan, pasir-pasir yang terendap didasar sungai mulai terangkat dan mengaburkan pandangan serta mengganggu sistem pernafasan para penghuni sungai itu.

"Dasar manusia, tak henti-hentinya mereka menyakiti kita, pertama ketua, sekarang tempat tinggal kita dibuat hancur berantakan," kata Tobi yang sedang berlindung diantara bebatuan.

"Semuanya, jangan bergerak dulu, tunggu sampai endapan lumpur ini kembali ke dasar," kata Itachi.

Namun saat itu, Hidan melihat sosok bayangan yang berada di tengah endapan lumpur yang masih mengambang itu.

"Ng!?, siapa itu . . ." tanya Hidan sambil menajamkan matanya, mencoba menegaskan pandangannya.

Dan perlahan-lahan endapan lumpur itu kembali ke dasar dan menyisakan sosok bayangan tersebut.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk, lumpur ini benar-benar mengganggu saja," kata sosok itu sedikit kesal, ia lalu membuka matanya dan memperhatikan sekeliling, dilihatnya para penghuni laut termasuk tujuh anggota geng kecebong Akatsuki dengan mata membelalak keluar dan mulut menganga.

"Hey, kenapa kalian!?, seperti sedang melihat hantu saja," ujar sosok itu.

"Itu ketua . . ,"

"Be- benar, itu ketua kita,"

"Ketua masih hidup!?,"

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup, memangnya kapan aku mati," ujar sosok itu yang ternyata adalah ketua geng kecebong Akatsuki, Pein.

"KETUAAAAA . . ." sorak ketujuh geng Akatsuki sambil berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Pein dengan erat.

"Syukurlah ketua, kau berhasil selamat," ujar Tobi

"Ya, berkat do'a kalian semua aku berhasil selamat," balas Pein.

"Hiks, kupikir ketua tidak akan pernah kembali lagi," ujar Kisame sedih.

"Bodoh, memangnya kau tidak tau seberapa tangguh ketua kita, dia pasti akan selamat apapun yang terjadi, ya kan ketua," kata Hidan.

"Apa itu perkataan dari seekor kecebong yang sejak tadi menagis karena sedih," tanya Kisame kepada Hidan.

"Berisik, saat itu mataku menangis karena kelilipan tau, kelilipan, " balas Hidan tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, yang penting ketua selamat," kata Kakuzu bahagia.

"Pein, aku . . , aku . . ," ujar Konan yang tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Pein hanya tersenyum dan mendekap Konan erat, saat itu Konan tak mampu untuk membendung tangis bahagianya karena Pein berhasil selamat.

"Syukurlah, kau selamat Pein," ujar Konan.

"Ya, kita akan kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi," sahut Pein.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ketua bisa sampai lolos dari mahluk berbahaya itu!?," tanya Tobi.

"Iya iya, aku juga ingin mendengarnya, hm" kata Deidara.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, sesaat setelah berada di daratan, aku berhasil lolos dari jeratam rumput itu, aku ingin meloncat keluar namun yang ada hanya kerikil dan pasir, jadi aku kembali memasuki gua itu untuk mencegah terjatuh ke daratan, dan karena didalam gua itu sedikit lembab, aku berpikir setidaknya aku bisa bertahan lebih lama disini dari pada terus berada di luar, aku terus bersembunyi dan menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa kabur, entah berapa lama aku berada didalam sana, namun karena saat itu aku benar-benar lelah, aku tak kuasa untuk menahan ngantuk yang menyerang, saat aku mencoba untuk tertidur, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam gua itu,"

"Hee, ada yang masuk!?, apakah gerangan itu wahai ketua!?" tanya Tobi.

"Aku tidak tau pasti mahluk apa itu, tapi dengan bentuknya yang seperti itu, aku yakin bahwa itu adalah seekor ular,"

"Apa, ular!?, jadi ketua bertemu dengan ular!?" tanya Hidan kaget.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, ular itu terus bergerak maju mundur, aku tidak tau apa maksudnya, mungkin ular itu mencoba untuk memakanku,"

"Ular sialan itu, berani-beraninya dia terhadap ketua kami," sahut Tobi kesal.

"lalu lalu lalu . . , " tanya Kisame.

"Aku bergerak ke kiri, tapi dia juga bergerak ke kiri, aku menghindar ke kanan, dia juga bergerak ke kanan, aku ke bawah dia ikut ke bawah, aku ke atas dia juga ikut ke atas, karena kesal terus menerus di ikuti, ku tendang saja kepala ular itu, ehh, aku malah diludahi olehnya, dasar ular sialan,"

"Apa, ular itu meludahi ketua, jangan-jangan itu adalah racun, hmm" kata Deidara.

"Semula aku juga berpikir demikian, namun karena tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku, kupikir itu bukanlah racun atau semacamnya, dan sejak saat itu, ular itu tak lagi muncul."

"Hehehehe, mungkin ular itu kesakitan karena tendangan ketua, makanya dia tak berani muncul lagi," kata Tobi.

"Dan setelah itu, dinding-dinding gua menjadi lebih lebar, dan hal itu hampir saja membuatku terjatuh keluar dari gua itu, kalau saja tidak ada cairan lengket yang dikeluarkan ular tersebut mungkin aku sudah jatuh dan tak selamat,"

"Hee, jadi ular itu yang menolong ketua," tanya Tobi.

"Mungkin saja, sepertinya ular itu datang untuk menolongku karena telah banyak berbuat kebaikan disungai ini, tapi aku malah menendangnya." Ujar Pein.

"Ular itu pasti tau kalau ketua hanya salah paham, dia pasti akan memaafkan ketua," kata Kakuzu.

"Kuharap juga begitu," sambung Pein.

"Dengan begini, kelompok geng kecebong Akatsuki, bisa kembali beroperasi seperti biasanya," ujar Tobi girang.

"Ya, tapi kali ini kita tak akan melakukan tindak kejahatan lagi,"

"Untuk menghormati ular yang telah menyelamatkanku itu, kita akan berubah dari geng yang selalu berbuat kenakalan menjadi geng yang membela kebenaran dan menolong yang lemah," kata Pein.

"Kemanapun dan apapun yang ketua pilih, kami akan selalu bersamamu ketua," jawab ketujuh pasukan kecebong itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dengan membangun kembali keamanan dan kenyamanan di sungai ini, supaya sungai ini bisa menjadi tempat yang indah untuk kita tinggali," ujar Pein penuh semangat.

"YAAA," jawab semuanya serempak.

Geng kecebong Akatsuki pun berhasil membuat sungai itu menjadi seperti surga, benar-benar tempat yang nyaman untuk ditempati. Dan setelah itu, nama geng Akatsuki menjadi semakin terkenal bahkan sampai ke sungai-sungai tetangga, keberadaannya menjadi tulang punggung yang amat dibutuhkan oleh para penghuni sungai, dan banyak geng-geng lain yang tumbuh untuk mengikuti jejak geng Akatsuki ini, dan membuat sungai-sungai di seluruh kerajaan menjadi aman dan tentram karenanya.

Konan dan Pein akhirnya menikah, mereka dikaruniai dua ekor anak yang manis-manis dan lucu-lucu, mereka pun hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.

**--- TAMAT ---**

Thanks For Reading

**Aojiru**


End file.
